MA PILIKS
by raVdaphi
Summary: "dia milikku, jauhi dia" "Tolong aku, aku tak ingin dengannya"


**CERITA INI SEBELUMNYA PERNAH AKU POST DI WATTPAD** **BERHUBUNG WATTPAD ERROR SEKARANG MAKANYA AKU REPUBLISH DI FFN** **MOHON DUKUNGANNYA YA**

RFD high school

Author POV.

"Mati aku, aduh gerbangnya dah ditutup lagi... Aduh aku harus lewat mana nih??? Mana hari ini ada pelajaran pak sehun mana belum ngerjain PR mana orangnya galak, aduh untung gurunya cogan"panik felix yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah

Brummmm

(Anggep aja suara mobil Lamborghini)

Ketika mendengar suara mobil tersebut seketika itu pak suho membukakan pintu gerbang.

~sekali-kali Suho yang holkay gua nistain jadi satpam sekolahan:v

Felix cengo gaesss... Kenapa pas ada mobil Lamborghini warna item itu pak Suho bukain gerbang.

Cowok yang ada dalem mobil itu ngebuka kaca mobilnya

"yuk masuk mobil gua, lu mau masuk sekolahkan!"

Felix terkejut gaes tiba-tiba ada cogan bawa mobil mahal berhenti di depan dia mana nyuruh dia masuk kemobilnya lagi.

"Oii lo kurcaci mau masuk gak?" tanya cowok itu lagi gara-gara ngelihat felix yang malah bengong.

'beraninya dia memanggilku kurcaci, untung nih cowok ganteng kalo gak dah gua cekik nih cowok' suara nista hati felix

"Oh iya iya, makasih ya"kata felix sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborghini itu.

Sebelum mobil itu masuk, mobilnya dihentiin sama pak suho.

"Maaf mas, ini siapa nya soalnya kalau ngga ada hubungan penting sama mas dia ngga bisa masuk, nanti saya dimarahin mas"kata pak suho

"Oh ini temen gua pak, santai aja bapak gak bakal dimarahi sama pak chanyeol kok" cowok itu nutup kaca mobil terus nancep gas buat masuk ke parkiran sekolah

-pak chanyeol itu guru BK di sekolah ini ya gaes

"Dah turun lo!! dah di parkiran nih, masih mau dimobil mahal gua lo"

"Ah i-iya, kalau boleh tahu nama kamu siapa??"tanya felix

"Gua changbin"jawab changbin singkat

"Ohh... Makasih ya bin" kata felix terus dia lari menuju kelasnya

Kelas 10 MIPA 2

Felix berlari menuju kelasnya pas sampai didepan kelas felix tercengang.

Mimpi apa felix semalam hari ini kelasnya pak sehun jamkos...

Anak-anak pada berhamburan ada yang nangkring dimeja

Ada yang mojok, ada yang main hp dibawah meja...

Ya gara-gara kelasnya jamkos felix langsung aja nyelonong masuk

Felix masuk sambil teriak-teriak manggilin bunda tercintanya

"Bunda... Bunda seungmin dedek mau tanya dong bun..."

"apaan sih lo lix, dah dateng telat mana teriak-teriak lagi pas masuk, ntar rusak kuping dedek jeongin" sewot jeongin gara-gara suara menggelegarnya felix

"Hehehe... Maaf maaf, gaes aku mau tanya dong... Kalian ada yang kenal sama changbin ngga?" tanya felix sama gengnya

"changbin saha atuh lix?? Changbin teh banyak pisan atuh"sahut jisung

"Changbin yang orangnya gk tinggi-tinggi amat itu loh, yang rambutnya warna item, kalau kesekolah bawa mobil Lamborghini warna item, yang pake sepatu item sama jaket item"jawab felix

"Ohhh maksud kamu Seo Changbin anak kelas 10 MIPA 4 lix, anaknya yang punya sekolah ini kan?"jawab seungmin yang dari tadi cuma nyemak anak-anaknya ngobrol

"WHAT???? CHANGBIN ANAKNYA YANG PUNYA SEKOLAH"teriak felix sampe sekelas ngeliatin dia, ada yang melotot, ada yang micingin matanya, ada yang B aja.

"Hehehe sorry ya gua terkejoed tadi"cengir felix gara-gara diliatin temen sekelas

'Pantes aja dia tadi telat dibukain gerbang, kalau gua yang telat aja sampe kejer gua nangis bukanya dibukain pintu gerbang malah di seret ke ruang BK' suara hati seorang lee felix yang meratapi nasib.

Kelas 10 MIPA 4

"Woi bin, tumben lo dateng telat, terus tadi siapa cowok cantik yang turun dari mobil lo,gebetan baru lo ya??" goda chan sambil menarik turunkan alisnya

"Gebetan bibir memblenya hyunjin bucinnya si behel, ya gak lah, tadi tuh anak telat, mana mukanya melas banget di depan gerbang kaya anak kucing minta dipungut, ya karna gua gak tega makanya tadi gua nyuruh dia masuk ke mobil gua, ya cuma itu cara biar tuh anak bisa masuk sekolah tanpa ngelewatin sidang perebutan tahta kerajaan ini bersama bapak chanyeol."jawab changbin

"Bacot lo njing, tapi benerankan bin, bukan gebetan, dia manis lo bin, tumben lo gak nafsu" goda hyunjin sambil menarik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya beneran lah gubluk, kenapa kalo manis mau lo embat??? Embat aja sana, tinggal gua laporin si behel, lo kan bucinnya si behel"

"Tuh cowok namanya felix bin, dia temen sekelas se geng sama yayang gua. Kalau gua masih jomblo bin dah gua pacarin si felix, tapi sayangnya dihati gua cuma ada jeongin seorang"hyunjin nyengir

"Gapapa kok jin kalo lo sama felix ntar jeongin buat gua" changbin ngesmirk ke hyunjin

"Ihhhh sebel aku tuh sama kamu... Gemesh banget...Ih dasar pelakor.."hyunjin mendrama kebanyakan nonton tercyduck

"Apaan sih lo njing, bacot sumpah"woojin mulai sewot

"Gaes gua baru dapet film baru nih, mau nonton bareng kagak?"si chan nyaut

"Straight or maho nih?" tanya hyunjin sama woojin

"Semua ada paket komplit" saut chan

"Astaghfirullah, nyebut kalian tuh, bukannya belajar malah mau nonton bokep, tapi baguskan filmnya??? Yaudah deh sekali-kali nonton gapapa" Minho anak alim yang teracuni bokep

"Sekali-kali ndasmu, tiap ada film baru lo juga ikut nonton"saut chan

"Khilaf aku tuh"

"Serah lu ho ho"

Chan, hyunjin, minho, woojin pada khidmat banget nonton, beda sama changbin yang malah ngelamun mikirin omongan hyunjin.

Bener sih felix anaknya manis, tapi changbin gak bisa.

Author POV. End

Changbin POV.

Sebenernya sih gua juga kepo siapa tuh cowok. Gua sebelumnya belom pernah liat tuh cowok disekolah. Kelihatannya sih tuh cowok seangkatan bareng gua.

"Jin, ke kantin yuk! Laper gua"

"Kuy lah, tapi lo traktir kan??"

"Iya iya itu mah gampang"

Gua sama hyunjin jalan ke kantin, karna jamkos jadi kita bisa bebas. Pas ditengah jalan tiba-tiba aja hyunjin nampar pantat gua, habis itu dia langsung lari

Kampret banget tuh bocah

Pas gua ngejar hyunjin tiba-tiba

Brakkkk

"Aduhh... Lo tuh gimana sih jalan pake mata dong" amuk cowok yang gua tabrak, tuh cowok nunduk dari perawakannya sih gua kaya kenal and pas dia natep gua, gua baru sadar

"Eh lo yang tadi pagikan, sorry sorry gua gak sengaja"gua ngulurin tangan buat bantu dia

"Eh.. Kamu, iya sorry juga ya, gua tadi jalannya gak hati-hati"jawab tuh cowok

Tadi aja Teriak-teriak pas tau yang nabrak gua sekarang alus banget kalo ngomong. -suara hati seorang seo changbin

"Oh ya kamu belom tau nama aku kan??? Kenalin nama ku lee felix, kamu bisa manggil aku felix" cowok tadi ngulurin tangan

"Oh nama lo felix, gua seo changbin"gua bales ngulurin tangan buat jabat tangan dia

"Gua dah tau kok kan tadi pagi aku dah tanya " jawabnya sambil senyum

Entah kenapa pas gua lihat senyumnya ada suatu getaran aneh dihati gua, gua buru-buru lepasin tangan gua.

"Aku duluan ya bin" kata felix abis itu dia pergi dari hadapan gua

"Manis ya bin, lumayan kalo jadi simpenan gua"kata hyunjin sambil nyenggol bahu gua, tiba-tiba aja nih anak muncul disamping gua padahal tadi dah ngilang

"Ohhhh jadi lo mau selingkuh ok gampang, ke kelas MIPA 2 yok!!" Goda gua sambil narik tangan hyunjin

"Bin gua bercanda elah, bin jangan macem-macem lo, bisa abis gua nanti kalo jeongin salah paham"hyunjin narik-narik gua

"Gua juga bercanda elah"

"Ya udah deh, ini kan mumpung deket kelas MIPA 2 sekalian aja kita kesana, gua mau ngapelin yayang gua"kata hyunjin sambil narik tangan gua

"Terus apa faedahnya buat gua gubluk"

"siapa tau lo mau ngalusin felix"hyunjin nyengir ke gua.

"Hahahahaha lo lucu banget sih jin, ya gak mungkin lah jin, gua gak tertarik sama felix" jawab gua sambil ngakak

'Sebenernya sih gua punya sedikit rasa tertarik sama felix tapi gua gak yakin sama tuh cowok. Gua masih belom bisa buka hati gua semenjak hari itu jin'

sambung gua dalem ati.

Changbin POV. end

TBC~~~~~


End file.
